Fairy X Tail
by heiji
Summary: Deux mages se retrouvent en secret pour assouvir leur envie.. Successions de lemons variés
1. Le petit secret

Titre : Fairy X Tail

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : pas encore décidé

Résumé : Deux mages se retrouvent en secret pour assouvir leur envie.. Succesions de lemons variés

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Chapitre 1:

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais rentré dans cet endroit discrétement sachant qu'il allait me rejoindre. Les secondes d'attente me semblaient interminables. Nous n'avions ps eu d'intimité tous les deux depuis plus de deux semaines et je ne le supportait plus. Il fallait que l'on ai ce ptit moment rien qu'à nous. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de le dire aux autres peut-être ?

Après tout il n'y avait rien d'honteux à ça mais je ne voyais pas annoncé ça aux autres. Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait que de satisfaire une envie et qu'il n'y avait rien d'officiel et même il n'y aurait jamais rien d'officiel. On se l'était promis. Chacun pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais en ce moment ce que je voulais c'était lui, et lui seul.

Il ne fallait donc pas pouvoir imaginer faciliter la chose. On se voit rarement dire à ces amis : " salut ! Lui et moi, on couche ensemble occasionnellement tous les deux. " Je ne pourrais cacher cependant que je m'attachais à lui parcequ'il étati mon premier amant mais aussi parce qu'avec le temps j'apprenais peu à peu à le connaître.

Caché dans l'arrière salle de la guilde qui servait de réserve, je l'attendait avec impatience. La chaleur de sa peau me manquait et ses lèvres si douces et si brûlantes... Je me mordais les lèvres d'impatience.

Tout à coup, la porte s'entrouvit en grinçant et je le vit entrer avec un sourire. Sans même attendre un mot de sa part, je le plaquais contre le mur en repoussant la porte pour dévorer son cou. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise. Un de ceux que je préfére qui m'encouragea à continuer ma tâche. Mes mains firent glisser ces vêtements pour que mes lèvres puissent commencer es suçons discret qui disparaîtrait sous la toile de ces mêmes habits plus tard pour que personne ne puisse les voir.

Mon bassin vint se coller au sien avec envie alors que j'embrassais avec ferveur ses lèvres essayant de lui voler un peu de cette chaleur dont regorgeait son corps. Je le sentais passionné répondre à mes baisers en caressant mes hanches et en détachant doucement mon pantalon. Il le laissa glisser de lui-même jusqu'au sol alors que j'approfondissais le baiser pour méler nos deux langues.

Mes mains caressaient ces cheveux courts avec tout autant d'envie que le reste de mon corps se frottait à lui. Je sentais l'atmosphère qui nous entourait devenir étouffante. Il y a avait seulement un rayon de lumière qui nous éclairait l'un l'autre dans cette minuscule pièce.

Sa main glissa sur mon entrejambe doucement et c'est à cet instant-là que je lâchais moi aussi mon premier gémissement.

Il commença doucement à le caresser comme il me le faisait parfois avec un regard qui n'avait rien d'ambigu. Ce regard me donnait une envie furieuse de le dévorer. Je me penchait à nouveau sur son cou mes mains glissant sur ces fesses pour ensuite faire glisser moi aussi son pantalon. Comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas mis de sous-vêtement ce qui me facilita la tpâche pour glisser mes doigts sur ces fesses puis entre.

Je caressais doucement son intimité alors qu'il glissait sa main dans mon caleçon pour serrer mon sexe entre ses mains.

Il commença à faire bouger sa main sur mon sexe le faisant durcir peu à peu alors que mes doigts s'aventurait de plus en plus sur son intimité. Jusqu'à ce qu'un d'eux se risque à l'intérieur le faisant à nouveau gémir. Mon sourire s'agrandit et je continuais d'enfoncer mon doigt en lui en l'embrassant.

Sa main aventureuse savait me procurer du plaisir et me débarrasant de mon caleçon reprient leur petit manège. Mon doigt commençait à bouger en lui plus ou moins rapidement avant d'être rejoint par un deuxième. Une telle fièvre semblait envahir nos deux corps à cet instant. Nous avions tellement attendu et nous en avions tellement envie tous les deux.

au bout d'un petit moment, je retirais mes doigts. Mon amant aussitôt sans que je ne parle s'agenouilla devant moi et commença à lécher mon sexe.

Il savait que cela avait le don de me rendre complétement fou et de me faire perdre mes moyens. Une main sur mes fesses et l'utr sur ma cuisse, il commença à prendre mon sexe complétement en bouche. Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Il savais que je me retenais de gémir et aussitôt il commença à s'appliquer das la fellation prenant tout mon sexe en bouche en y baladant sa langue. Je ne pu ps retenir mes gémissements très longtemps face à une telle sensation. Il coninuait à provoquer des gémissements en alternant les gorges profondes et les léchouilles sexy.

Je caressais sa joue tandis qu'il continuait son oeuvre. Il était tellement désirable. Le voir faire ça me donnait encore plus envie d'en arriver à la suite. Mais il ne semblait pas pressé et paraissait adorer balader sa langue sur ma verge.

La salive commençait à dégouliner le long de ma peau et me faisait frisonner. Pour ne pas gémir davantage je commençais à me mordre le poing. Cela lui valut un sourire alros qu'il se relevait pour échanger un baiser passionné.

Je le plaquais à nouveau le ventre contre le mur alors que celui-ci cambrait son corps vers le mien. J'approchais mon entrejambe de son postérieur avec envie venant le frotter entre ses deux fesses avec envie lui montrant toute l'impatience que je ressentais de le prendre et toute la passion que j'avais retenu pour lui jusque là. J'approchais mon sexe dressé de son intimité et commençait à entrer en lui tout en l'embrassant en lui faisant tourner la tête.

Je commençais à bien connaître mon amant et je sais que le moment de pénétration était celui qui allait le faire gémir le plus intensément et le plus bruyamment. Je voulais donc le faire taire tout en profitant pleinement de ces petits gémissements.

Je m'enfonçais peu à peu en lui alors que je sentais le plaisir parcourir son corps par succession de tremblements et de frisonnements. Je lui laissias le temps de s'habituer à ma présence en lui avant de m'enfoncer totalement en lui.

Je me détachais de ces lèvres pour aller mordiller le lobe de son oreille alors que son regard semblait rempli d'un brasier incroyable. De lui-même il bougea le bassin pour provoquer le premier va et vient ce qui me fit sourire. Mes mains vinrent entourer son torse alors que je faisais mes premiers véritables mouvements en lui. La chaleur de son souffle soupirant m'enivrait à nouveau me faisant rapidement accélérer mes mouvements.

Il était loin de s'en plaindre comme toujours. M'encourageant à aller de plus en plus fort en lui et de plus en plus vite. Mes mains glissèrent sur son bassin pour faciliter le mouvement de nos reins joints.

Je sentais un sentment de pleinitude me gagner lorsque l'on faisait l'amour tous les deux. Il avait le don d'embraser mon âme. Mes mouvements étaient maintenant suffisants pour faire gémir mon amant en continue le faisnat peu à peu s'essouffler.

Je le trouvais encore plus excitant ainsi ce qui provoquait encore plus de vigueur dans mes mouvements pour le satisfaire.

Il me lançais un tel regard alors que j'étais en lui que je me sentais littéralement fondre. Il me donnait envie de faire durer ce moment éternellement;

Je m'arrêtais alors provoquant sa surprise et je me rapprochait de son oreille pour lui murmurer doucemetn à l'oreille.

" A quatre pattes... "

Un lueur passa dans son regard alors que je me retirais de lui et qu'il se retournait. Il s'approcah de moi et m'embrassa passionnément apparemment très contetn d'essayer une position que nous n'vions jamais faite. Il commença à s'agenouiller au sol puis se mit à quatre apttes les fesses dans ma directiona vec un sourire.

Je m'approchais de son corps doucemetn avant de le pénétrer d'un coup provoquant un long soupir de satisfaction de sa part.

Je m'allongeais alros sur son dos et reprenait le même rythme qu'auparavant.

A nouveau, ses gémissements emplirent la pièce. Nos deux corps était en sueur. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il était telelment bon. Je caressais son torse et son entrejambe en continuant de bouger en lui. Il cambrait sa tête en arrière haletant.

Il était si beau ainsi et si désirable. Mes mouvements devinrent de plus en lus rapdie encore. Je sentais le plaisir monter. Je continuais en fermant les yeux pour profiter du moment présent.

Mes mouvements devenaient de plus en plus saccadés alors que je l'entendit commencer à géir très fort.

" Ahhh Grey... Ahh Continue.. "

Je le baillonais de ma main en continuant mes va et vient.

" Ahhh...chut Natsu... On.. On pourrait nous entendre... "

Il avait acquiesçais alors que j'enlevais ma main de devant sa bouche pour venir caresser son sexe qui rapidement se libéra entre mes doigts. Excité par cette sensation, je ne mis pas longtemps avant de me délivrer à mon tour en lui. Je me retirais pour aller l'embrasser rapidement satisfait comme lui de ce moment de pur plaisir.

Une fois fini, rapidement nous nous sommes rhabillés pour quitter la pièce. Nous ne restions jamais ensemble seul enfermés après avoir fait ce que nous avions à faire. Et nous avions décider de quitter la pièce ensemble. Attendre dans ce petit cagibi étant véritablement pénible. Mais à peine sorti, une voix retenti dans la guilde.

" Natsu ! Grey ! "

Je me figeais sur place comme mon compagnon lorsque lucy apparut devant nous alors que nous venions juste de quitter la salle de la réserve.

" Je vous cherche partout avec Erza. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ? "

Natsu inventa une excuse avant de passer devant Lucy pour regagner la pièce principale. Lucy le rattrapa pour protester mais il avait réussit à éviter la curiosité de la jeune fille et ravi de cet état de fait me fit un rapide clin d'oeil.

A suivre...

Première fois que j'écris du fairy tail, si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir...

Heiji


	2. L'inattendu

Titre : Fairy X Tail

Auteur : Heiji

Couple : Natsu / Grey

Résumé : Deux mages se retrouvent en secret pour assouvir leur envie.. Successions de lemons variés

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Chapitre 2:

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je n'aurai jamais pensé finir sur ce lit. Me retrouver dans cette chambre. Seul avec lui à gémir aussi fort. Je n'aurait jamais imaginé ça de lui... Je me cambrais sous le plaisir ressenti... Mes mains se crispèrent sur les draps du lit alors que je me cambrais en arrière. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'en être arrivé là... Je n'aurai jamais pensé en début de journée me retrouver là... Les jambes écartées, complètement nu à savourer avec plaisir les lèvres de ce garçon-là.

Son sourire devant ma réaction me faisait frémir et plus je le regardais plus je n'arrivais pas à y croire... La situation était tellement inattendue. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé me retrouver ici avec lui trente minutes plus tôt...

* * *

><p>Une heure et quelques minutes auparavant...<p>

* * *

><p>J'étais tranquillement installé à une table de l'auberge en train de me gaver. Lucy et Erza était parties en mission ensemble et Grey lui était parti avec Jubia. Je me retrouvais seul membre de notre équipe habituel. Enfin j'avais quand même malgré tout Happy pour me tenir compagnie. A côté de moi, mon plus vieux compagnon était en train de dévorer un poisson.<p>

Je me demandais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien trouver comme occupation pour l'après-midi.

Je n'eu pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir véritablement. Mirajane qui savait que je n'avais rien de prévu et que tous les autres étaient en mission me réquisitionna pour aider à faire le ménage dans le garde-manger de la guilde. En effet, Mirajane avait reçu des commandes de nourriture qui devaient être correctement rangées.

Je ne me fis par prier après tout j'adorai Mirajane et si je pouvais lui rendre service autant le faire... Surtout que celle-ci m'avait promis de plus grosses portions pour les prochains repas qu'elle me préparait... Ce qui avait achevé de me convaincre. Je pris donc le temps de terminer mon assiette mais je ne pouvais pas compter sur Happy qui ayant entendu ce que m'avait demandé Mirajane avait mystérieusement disparu avec son poisson.

Après avoir affiché une moue un peu déçue, je me dirigeas de mauvaise grâce vers le garde-manger de la guilde. La quantité de nourriture à ranger me fit comprendre que je m'étais bien fait avoir.

Je m'attelais malgré tout à la tâche sans trop rechigner.

Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite je serai tranquille.

Je commençais à déplacer les caisses qui se trouvait à l'extérieur pour les mettre dans l'entrée du lieu. Les caisses étaient particulièrement lourdes et je commençais rapidement à transpirer. Je rajustais une mèche de cheveux roses qui venait de glisser devant mes yeux. Un pan de mon écharpe tomba en avant me gênant. Je le remettais comme il faut pour ne pas qu'il me dérange.

Une fois toutes les caisses dans la pièce, il fallait désormais leur trouver une place appropriée ou celles-ci ne gêneraient pas. Je regardais tout autour de moi et remarquais un petit espace. En serrant ce qui se trouvait déjà, elle serait parfaitement bien à cet emplacement. Je commençais à préparer l'endroit et à déplacer une ou deux caisses quand une voix se fit entendre derrière moi.

"Alors on fait un peu de sport ? "

Je me retournais et je remarquais Gajeel qui me fixait installé dans un coin de la pièce assis sur un gros sac. Je remarquais qu'il avait au passage refermé la porte du garde-manger. Il me souriait en me fixant attentivement.

" Je fais pas du sport... J'ai promis à Mirajane de l'aider à ranger ces caisses... "

Gajeel ricana.

" C'est malgré tout du sport... Je te regarde faire depuis un moment et tu transpires à grosses gouttes... Je sais que tu préfères un autre sport pour transpirer comme ça... "

Je fronçais les sourcils en le regardant.

" Et de quel genre de sport tu parles ?

"Je parle de celui que tu pratiques dans les recoins avec Grey... En essayant soit-disant d'être discret... "

Je tiquais aussitôt relâchant la caisse me retournant pour lui faire face.

" Tu... Qu... Quoi ? "

Gajeel sauta de là où il s'était installé et se rapprocha de lui.

" T'as vraiment besoin que je répète ? Je suis sûr que tu m'as compris... "

Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à être face à moi me fixant sûr de lui alors que moi je me sentais totalement perdu et gêné. Moi qui pensais avoir était si discret avec Grey et qui ne m'imaginait pas une seconde que quelqu'un avait pu nous surprendre pendant nos ébats. Je devais être totalement rouge. Je détournais le regard ne pouvant pas lui faire face. J'avais l'impression que l'on venait de découvrir mon pire secret et je me sentais coupable sans aucune raison.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gajeel ? "

J'avais murmuré cette phrase sans oser le regarder. Me contentant de fixer le sol. Ne voulant pas lui faire face me sentant honteux alors que je l'imaginais en train de nous surprendre Grey et moi. Je secouais la tête pour m'ôter cette image de la tête en attendant la réponse de Gajeel.

Celui-ci posa sa main sur ma joue pour me forcer à le regarder.

" Disons que j'ai bien envie de pratiquer ce genre de sport avec toi... "

Je crois que pendant quelques secondes mon visage est resté sans expression le temps que je comprenne exactement ce que venait de me dire Gajeel. Puis ma rougeur s'est intensifiée. J'allais bredouiller une réponse que je n'avais pas encore totalement construite quand je le sentis se pencher sur moi et déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me suis senti aussitôt fondre de l'intérieur. Il était sincère et ne se moquais pas de moi. Les idées s'embrouillèrent dans mon esprit? Je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir. Il prolongea le baiser avec ferveur et je me surpris à faire de même et à approfondir le baiser. Je sentis aussitôt, à un rictus, qu'il était enchanté de ma réaction.

Ses mains commencèrent à m'effleurer doucement. D'abord au niveau de mes épaules avec douceur avant de descendre rapidement sur le bas de mes hanches pour rapprocher alors mon corps du sien. Je me laissais faire sans penser à mal.

Il stoppa de lui-même le baiser avant de se pencher jusqu'à mon oreille et de me susurrer d'une voix douce et chaude :

" Tu es intéressé ? "

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il me semblait que pourtant ce baiser par lui même devait suffire comme réponse non ? Puis tout à coup, un remord fit surface prenant alors le visage de Grey. Je baissais la tête alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur ma joue avec douceur.

Je le regardais alors me demandant si c'était juste pour Grey si je disais oui à Gajeel. Un sentiment de culpabilité gagna mon esprit. Mes les mains de Gajeel sur mon bassin me faisait envie... Et je n'avais rien promis à Grey... Nous nous étions refusé à définir notre situation sachant bien que tout ceci n'était que temporaire.

Comme pour me décider, à nouveau Gajeel effleura mes lèvres de siennes. Mon corps à nouveau se mit à trembler d'excitation.

Je recroisais son regard et il suffit à me convaincre. Je n'allais pas laisé passer cette chance... Après tout Gajeel était tout aussi séduisant et tout aussi attirant que Grey. Il devait avouer qu'il était curieux de voir ce qu'il se passerait si jamais il...

" Je le suis... " Je murmurais dans un soupir.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Gajeel alors qu'il prenait ma main et sans ménagement me faisait quitter le garde-manger pour monter à l'étage. L'auberge était presque déserte et on ne croisa personne sur le chemin de sa chambre.

A peine étais-je entrer dans la chambre de Gajeel que celui-ci me poussait sur son lit en m'enlevant mon gilet et mon écharpe pour caresser mon torse. Je ne pu m'empêcher de frisonner en sentant ses paumes parcourir mes abdos. Je me cambrait légèrement en arrière alors que ces lèvres venait à nouveau à la rencontre des miennes.

En même temps qu'il joignait sa langue à la mienne, ses mains s'aventurèrent sous mon pantalon commençant à effleurer mon bas ventre. Je me laissais totalement faire perdu sous la douceur de ses caresses. Son baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait mon corps.

Ses mains commencèrent à me retirer le bas de mon pantalon me retrouvant aussitôt instantanément nu comme je ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. Un sourire s'esquissa alors sur son visage alors qu'il stoppait le baiser.

" Ca va être d'autant plus rapide si tu ne t'habilles qu'à moitié... "

Je ne pu m'empêcher à nouveau de virer au rouge tomate alors que ces mains venait caresser mon entrejambe. Une sensation de désir me gagna et s'intensifia encore alors que je sentais sa main se porter directement sur mon sexe. Je lâchais un long soupir de plaisir l'incitant à continuer. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il commencer à se déshabiller.

Il continua d'ôter un à un ses vêtements en laissant sa bouche parcourir la beau de mon cou y laissant de temps à autres des marques de suçons.

J'étais totalement grisé par la situation. Ces gestes étaient précipités et impatients. Il semblait encore plus passionné que moi.

Je me laissais faire en savourant chacune des caresses que m'offrait Gajeel jusqu'à ce que je sente rapidement son entrejambe se frotter contre mes fesses. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il prenne son temps nous n'étions pas pressé. Je voulais savourer cet instant comme je le faisais auparavant avec Grey mais il semblait que Gajeel n'était pas friand de préliminaires.

"Gajeel.. Je.. "

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que d'un coup de bassin, il me pénétrait en me tenant par les hanches. Je retins un cri de douleur qui voulait franchir mes lèvres alors que Gajeel se penchait sur moi pour m'embrasser alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus en moi.

Je me cambrais sur le lit mes mains s'agrippant au drap alors qu'il était complétement en moi. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage comme si cette sensation lui procurer un plaisir extrême.

Il commença à faire des va et vient en moi me laissant à peine le temps de m'habituer à la sensation de son sexe en moi. Je ressentis dnas un premier temps de la douleur mais je me refusais de la laisser s'afficher sur mon visage.

Mon amant semblait quand à lui satisfait et commençait à se mouvoir de plus en plus aisément à l'intérieur de mon corps. Ses lèvres vinrent mordiller le lobe de mon oreille avant que sa langue ne vienne lécher ma joue. L'excitation et le désir que je lisais dans ses yeux me faisait frisonner de tout mon être.

Au fur et à mesure des gestes de mon amant, la douleur disparaissait et faisait monter en moi un plaisir croissant.

Je me cambrais resserrant mon emprise sur les draps alors que Gajeel entendant mes premiers gémissements de plaisir commençait à accentuer ses coups de reins. Ses mains se placèrent sur mon bassin pour le tenir alors qu'il gagnait en rapidité et en force.

Le rythme donné par Gajeel ne cessait de s'intensifier pour devenir presque brutal. Mes gémissements laissèrent place à des halètements. Le plaisir ne cessait de croître jusqu'à devenir totalement insoutenable.

Gajeel captura mes lèvres au moment où il se libérait en moi en griffant mes hanches. Quelques secondes plus tard je me libérais à mon tour entre nos deux corps en murmurant :

"Grey.. "

J'arrivais à peine à respirer désormais et je regardais Gajeel se rhabiller après avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Visiblement, il n'avait pas entendu mais moi je savais très bien ce que j'avais murmuré. Et c'est ce qui me troublait complètement. Mon amant m'aida à me relever en me souriant. Mais ce sourire me fit seulement ressentir un immense sentiment de culpabilité.

Un sentiment de malaise et de traîtrise vis-à-vis de Grey.

Et plus les secondes passées, plus ce sentiment grandissait dans mon coeur.

Est-ce que j'avais fait... une bêtise ?

A suivre...

Voilà la suite de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je remercie ceux qui ont bien voulu me laisser une review, cela fait très plaisir merci. N'oubliez pas d'en laisser une autre si la suite vous à plu, merci d'avance^^

Heiji ijieHJ


End file.
